Red Bull And Carrot Sticks?
by mattersoftheheart
Summary: Red Bull and ... Carrot Sticks? Makes for a valentine's day worth reading. Summary sucks but oneshot doesn't! Total LOE!


Red Bull and… Carrot Sticks?

_February the 14__th__. For most it's a special day used to tell a loved one that well, they're loved. When flowers and chocolates are given and romantic movies are on every channel, causing couples to cuddle up; just enjoying eachothers presence._

_For others it's a bleak day. Where you can't escape the lovey-dovey stuff surrounding you. But that's mostly people without a boyfriend/girlfriend, without that someone special to share it with._

_To Lilly and Joe, it's the second of the above._

**

* * *

**

Lilly's family love this day. Brother out on romantic dinner date with his girlfriend; mom and dad also out together. Leaving Lilly stuck inside trying to forget that Valentine's Day even exists. And that she doesn't have a Valentine.

**Normally, Joseph Jonas ****loves**** this day 'cause normally, he has a girlfriend. But right now he officially hasn't. That's not too surprising really seen as though, on his last date, he called his girlfriend Lilly instead of Marissa. Not the best way to end a date. So now, he's sitting alone in his living room trying to fix the dang TV. **

"**I so need to get a girlfriend." Joe groaned to himself.**

**After throwing the remote at the TV several times, he decided to ring Lilly. No doubt she'd be on a date with some hotshot 'skater-boy'.**

**Lilly's phone began to ring, the sound of Joe's signature ring tone chorusing throughout it.**

_Joe? Shouldn't he be on a date with the 'perfect' Marissa?_ She thought.

"**Y'ello? Lil-lay speaking."**

* * *

"**Lil? I'm not interrupting your date am I? 'Cause if I am I'll go…" he trailed off nervously.**

**Lilly laughed.**

"**Yeah right. I don't have a valentine. Even if I was on a date I'd still take time out to talk to you, 'cause you're my main man."**

**Unbeknown to her, that brought a massive grin to her best friends face.**

"**Aren't you supposed to be out with the 'perfect' Marissa?" **

**She asked, a grimace spreading across her face. She hated Marissa. Marissa's nice, sweet, helpful, a pink girly girl. Hey presto, instant perfecto. **

"**Nah, we broke up yesterday." He answered.**

**Lilly was shocked.**

"**Why? She's perfect. Long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, girly girl, sweet, caring. Need I go on? It's torture enough already."**

**Joe laughed, and then it struck him. He realised he was only dating Marissa because she ****was**** so much, reminded him so much of Lilly. In that moment Joe realised he was in Love with Lillian Jasmine Truscott. **

"**Hey Jazz, Wanna come over? I have a broken TV, Red Bull and carrot sticks!" **

**He hoped, using her nickname.**

**Lilly/ Jazz giggled. That's one of the things she loved about him, the ability to make her laugh, and to be completely random. Plus, there's the fact that Red Bull and Carrot Sticks are a bad mix. At least for her and Joe, They both go completely mental. **

"**Sure J man. I'll be there in 10 minutes."**

"**Okay bye Lilz." **

_

* * *

_

Lilly scrambled up the stairs to her room and got changed into her grey tight-fit Jeans, her fave green converses and a yellow top with a red waistcoat. She strolled back downstairs and out the front

door.

_Joe had been drinking Red Bull and eating Carrot Sticks for the past 5 minutes. So far he'd managed to drink 8 out of the 12 pack and eat 20 Carrot Sticks. Oh man._

**The doorbell rang, causing him to bounce over to the front door, all the while yelling: **

"**LILLY, LILLY, LILLY!!"**

**He reached the door and unlocked it, revealing Lilly standing on his porch.**

"**LILLY, LIKE THE FLOWER!! YOU'RE HERE!!"**

**She chuckled. "Yes, I'm here."**

**He let her in and she walked inside. Joe literally couldn't stand still.**

_Realization struck her._

**Lilly looked sternly at her best friend/major crush.**

"**Oh man. Joe! How many Red Bulls have you had?" She asked warily.**

"**Uhmmmmmmmm 8?" He replied innocently, dragging Lilly into the lounge and sitting down with her on the couch.**

"**Carrot Sticks as well?" **

"**Yup. 20." He answered bobbing up and down.**

"**Joseph! You know what that much sugar does to you!"**

"**I know." He paused. "I think you look really pretty tonight Lilly." **

**She tried hard not to blush, but somehow, one crept up on her cheeks.**

"**Joey, that's just the sugar talking." She said batting away his compliment and looking at the ground.**

**He giggled.**

"**Nope. I think that when I'm not hyperness." **

**Lilly hit his arm playfully.**

"**Shut up." She ordered, blushing ferociously.**

**He turned towards her and gave her his insanely irresistible puppy dog pout.**

"**Awwwww! But you so cute when you angry!"**

**His crush looked back at the floor.**

"**Dude." She mumbled.**

"**What?" He responded, slowly coming down from his sugar rush. **

**He decided that tonight he would show her how he felt, taking a chance.**

_Joe tucked a stray lock of her beautiful long blonde hair behind her ear and gently cupped her face with his hand. He noticed Lilly look up carefully. Joe leaned in slowly, surprised to find her doing the same, he carefully placed a tender kiss on her lips._

_Finally down from his sugar high, he smiled and nervously put an arm around the blonde._

"**Uhm Lil?"**

"**Yeah?" She sighed; happily leaning into his touch.**

**He pulled a fragile red rose out of his jacket and passed it to her. "W-will you be my v-valentine?" **

**She grinned, inhaling the roses' sweet scent.**

"**Of course."**

**Joe picked up the remote, turning on the TV.**

**She looked up at him.**

"**I thought the TV was broken…"**

**He laughed.**

"**It was. All the time there were romantic movies on, but I had no-one to watch them with. But now, I got you."**

_**

* * *

**_

So there it is. My first One-fic. I'm not too thrilled about it but why not review and tell me what you think? It'd make smile.


End file.
